


【Destiel】《Cass-Dean观察记录》

by ZoraFeng



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraFeng/pseuds/ZoraFeng
Summary: 《Cass-Dean观察记录》编号：无更新日期：无类别标签：人类/天使/行为与情感联系级别：绝密 绝密 绝密记录者：Sam Winchester地点：堪萨斯州，记录者地堡添加标签条目：房间里的大象
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	【Destiel】《Cass-Dean观察记录》

**Author's Note:**

> 一个侧面视角的丁卡爱情故事。  
> 涉及天使真身的个人想法和详细的地狱描述。

【序言】  
在一开始，我并未想过把这个基于我个人的小小观察做一个明确的记录，从某种程度上而言，这关乎于隐私，而不仅仅是一个学术研究。  
然而，我发现在记录者的地堡中有着这么多的知识，关于天使的却微乎其微。我们的天使朋友指出，其中的许多都和准确毫无关系。这让我萌生出针对天使这一强大的生物做一些记录的想法。我和我的兄长，即Dean Winchester在另一本《超自然生物图鉴》中简略地写了一些关于天使（主要是我们见过的）的知识，那相当主观，不具备对于这一生灵的概括性描述。所以通过和Castiel的交流，我记录了一些天使形体、生理、职责分类的知识。不过在大坠落之后，天使的数量锐减，这一点至今没有统计完毕。关于天使的知识，我会在另一文件，即《天使传说的谬误与补充》中予以详细记录。  
从前我并不想——插手，或者干涉Dean和Castiel之间的关系，更多的只是发自我个人的关心，我担心打破他们之间的平衡会造成无法估计的后果，而即使我尝试这么做，也会被他们无视。最近我在思考的是另一个关乎灵魂和情感的话题，但是即使是Cass也没有办法准确地说出这些联系。这也是我写下这个文件的动因——显而易见的是，天使没有灵魂。而人类在没有灵魂的状态下是十分可怕的，那会造成完全的情感缺失，以及不需要休息（看上去有点近乎混蛋版本的天使，只听从理智而不计代价）。可是更显而易见的是，天使们是可以拥有情感的，尤其以Castiel为最。  
说真的，我为什么要写下这些？我从没打算让人看到这个文件，毕竟这有点太私人化了。  
大概只是为了《天使传说的谬误和补充》做一些草稿和素材选取吧，但是我不能直接去问Dean，那会把他惹毛的。所以我只能采取简单的观察-记录的方法记下一些我所见的细节，之后再想办法予以求证。  
不过，认识Cass已经是近十年前的事了，很多细节已经完全被我遗忘。因此我不得不购买《SUPERNATURAL》系列丛书来阅读，作为参考和补充。  
天啊，这真的非常、非常尴尬。我一点都不喜欢阅读自己的故事，即使是为了研究的目的。绝对——不准让Dean看到，不然余生的每一天他都会为此抓狂的。虽然这只能显得他更加……戏剧化。  
下面会有一些零散的细节。  
未经本人允许，擅自阅读的人，不好意思了。因为我在每一页的角落都画了特定的遗忘咒，乖乖出门，忘了这件事吧：）

【一】  
向上帝——天堂——地狱——随便什么吧，Sam发誓他真的从来不想给任何人看这个记录。说实在的，这会有一点点恶趣味，但是……他只是旁观者，想为Cass和Dean之间的关系找一个解决之道。虽然别扭是温彻斯特家庭的必要条件之一，但是他们两个之间已经超过Sam能容忍的限度了。有生之年，Sam这么对自己说，他们之间必须有个结论，而不是现在这种平日风平浪静，遇到危机一点就炸的情况。倒不是说这会让Cass和Dean之间的感情受损，只不过这让他们在失去对方的时候变得十分不稳定，从情绪到行动都会发生偏差，这对他们要应付的场面有害而无益。  
可是——那是Eileen。嗯，他或许是邀请了Eileen来地堡，然后她参观了他的房间……或许去掉房间这个词。他们从一个狩猎归来，所以Sam完全忘记了自己把记录摊在桌面上的事。值得庆幸的是，Eileen好奇地拿起那个文件，先询问了他能否阅读。  
“呃，这很蠢，这真的——”Sam惊恐地回答，“只是，很蠢。”  
“如果我不该看，我不看。这没什么的，Sam。”Eileen这样回答他。  
“这不是……不是真的机密。”Sam起身拿过文件，犹豫地说，“它很重要……至少对我、对我的家庭而言，它会很有参考性意义。但是可能有点过于私人了，会有点，我不知道，冒犯。”  
Eileen笑了笑：“你是指……Destiel？”  
Sam僵住了：“What t……等等，你知道这个词？”  
Eileen和他交谈的同时比划了几个手语，露出有点害羞的微笑：“我读过《SUPERNATURAL》，在我遇见你们之后。我猜我只是……想了解你们，请不要介意。”  
“哦，Chuck……”Sam嘟囔道，“没事，呃，他们出版了，我们没办法管这个。Charlie也看了，我觉得这不是大问题。”他比了个手势，确认道，“这没关系。”  
“我喜欢阅读，但是这个故事……你知道，只写了五年左右。我很感兴趣，包括，是的，我有注意到Dean和Castiel之间的关系。探讨这些非常有趣，所以我浏览了很多同人网站，有一些分析我觉得很有道理。”Eileen接着说，向他眨了眨眼睛，“结合我看到的那些，我得说，他们很可爱。”  
“哈——我觉得他们很麻烦。”Sam拍了拍床沿，告诉她坐下，“呃，如果你想看的话我可以告诉你，不要直接读那个，我在文件上画了遗忘符咒。我有一些其他的手稿。在那之前，你可以先跟我说说你知道哪些吗？”  
“当然。”Eileen坐到床沿，忽然向他微笑，“你知道吗，我可没想过我们会讨论这个。”  
“这很奇怪吗？”  
“不，我说了，这很可爱，这很棒。”Eileen说，“讨论这些是有意义的，只是我不能在网上发表任何真正的关于你们的消息。即使只是我单方面的想法，但是他们像我的朋友，很多陌生人因为这个故事相识，互相鼓励和支撑。如果他们真的陷入麻烦……这真的是个麻烦吗？”  
Sam低下头：“我不知道。这只是……它很重要，我能感觉到这个。”他的声音越来越轻，开始更多地使用手语，像是这样会更容易说出他平日说不出的话，“他们之间，非常复杂。我们一起经历了那么多……但是不知道为什么，我觉得这变得越来越……令人害怕。不是那种恐怖，而是……不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中灭亡的感受。他们都是我的家人，我们的职业那么危险，这种感情……我觉得我和Dean之间的已经够糟糕了，但是对Dean来说，那是习惯和教条，他比我们的父亲更像父亲，所以我不能责怪他，我们也没有足够的时间和资源去让这点变好。不过在有些时候，我们也会……只是放手。放手然后随它去。”  
“就像你和Lucifer他们一起坠入地狱那样？”  
Sam笑笑：“对，就像那样。Dean很痛苦，但是他也会尝试接着走下去，这痛苦是可见的，正是因为可见，所以能够得到……安抚。就好像那段时间他和Lisa他们一起生活一样，Lisa和Ben都知道这一点，然后才能帮助他。可是他和Cass……我不知道。那么多次失去Cass他都…他会撑过去，有时候我甚至觉得他没有那么伤心。只有一些很小很小的细节显得他不对劲。但是我们又要面对像是天启2.0之类的破事，所以总要先应对这些。Dean对失去Cass表现得若无其事，但那些显露出来的小小的线索，像是……火山的熔岩，灼烧、痛苦，可一旦暴露在空气中就会凝固，造成风平浪静的假象。在那底下……”  
“灼烧和痛苦依旧，我们只是看不见了。”Eileen轻声说，“可是如果看不见的话，就没法治愈伤口。你怕这痛苦会突然爆发，而如果是那样，你要面对的可能是……”  
“同时失去他们。”Sam抑制住自己的声线，即使他知道Eileen听不见。Eileen安抚地扶住他的肩膀，Sam深吸气，颤抖着吐出来，才勉强笑道：“所以我想……我想为他们找到一个答案，我不知道这个答案会怎么样，我自己这方面也是一团糟。只是……尝试，希望这能更好。我是书呆子，书呆子只知道做这个。”  
“嘿，你没有一团糟。”Eileen捧着他的脸颊，“你是担心他们，Sam。我们都不知道这些能不能成功，但是你尝试了，这就意味着一切，意味着你对他们的关怀。”  
“谢谢你，Eileen。”Sam闭上眼睛，再度睁开时终于冷静，“好吧，现在是八卦时间了。我想听听你的看法。”  
Eileen理了理头发：“好啊，你有没有《SUPERNATURAL》的丛书？”  
Sam露出尴尬的表情：“不幸的是，我有……千万、千万不要告诉Dean。”他从床底下拖出一个箱子，不好意思地挠了挠头，“嘿，别嘲笑我，我知道这有点荒谬。”  
Eileen接过撒拉路崛起那本，沉思着开口：“我觉得他们从一开始见面就是不同的。”  
“对啊，更深的羁绊什么的。”Sam比划着，做了个鬼脸，“在我从地狱里回来，和Dean见面之后。我向Cass祈祷了几百次他都无视了我，然后Dean随便试了一次他就出现了。还强调了‘更深的羁绊’，怪我非要多嘴问咯。”  
Eileen咯咯地笑起来：“哦，真可爱。我说的是，那个手印，还有他们的对话。你有读到吗，Dean给你的短信？你知道他没有那样说你吧。”  
Sam回想起那件事，无疑是指在他去杀莉莉丝之前：“呃，是，我知道。”  
“至少这对你们来说也有好处。”Eileen温柔的说，“那么多的误会，但是通过这个，我们能解开其中的一些。”  
“我知道。”Sam给了她一个微笑，“不过对我来说……我很害怕看到的是这个故事——这里，Dean被撒迦利亚带到五年后。我们知道这些没有发生……所以看到Lucifer的部分只是让我后怕，而不是痛苦。可是看到Dean五年后……和Cass的那些，我不知道，我只觉得那让人心碎。”  
“是的，网络上有许多人探讨这一段，根据这个故事的扩展我们一般称之为‘2014 AU’，”Eileen解释，“平行宇宙之类的。”  
“我知道这个词。”  
他们沉默下来，一起阅读过这一页。Sam在上面做了标注，所以他们很容易就能找到段落。

【当Dean注视着Castiel的时刻，他惊呆了。  
这不是他的Cass，这个Cass那么……人类。他看起来像是某种疯狂和堕落的混合体，如果不是那双依然宝蓝的眼睛，Dean会难以相信那是Castiel，主的天使。但是他看到那双眼睛就知道那是Cass，不是Jimmy或者其他什么，虽然非常人类化，不过依然是Castiel。  
“你不是你，至少不是现在的Dean。”Castiel在几秒内就得出这个结论，他扫视着Dean，这个神情很熟悉，Dean不止一次地抱怨过Cass“激光扫描”般的注视。】

“这真的很微妙，你不觉得吗？”Eileen换了个坐姿，可以更清楚地看到Sam的脸，“Cass认出了Dean，我们都知道他没有荣光，那他是怎么做到的？”  
“……因为了解。”Sam喃喃，“在那五年里，他们一定很亲近。”  
“我们都是这么相信的，只不过……嗯，大家对于‘亲近’有着不同的理解。”Eileen说。  
Sam眨了眨眼。  
哦。  
哦！  
“有人认为他们……他们，睡了？”Sam问。  
“超乎你想象的方式，你看过的所有porn加起来差不多吧。”Eileen歪头，“因为Dean在这本里面也承认过啊，在后面……你看！‘上一个用这种眼神看我的人，我们共度良宵了’。Dean还对Casswink了，不是吗？”  
“他喜欢调情，不管是对谁。”Sam说，“我没想到……这个能联系起来。我不常用电脑……浏览这个。毕竟有些，作品，对我的承受能力是重大挑战。”  
Eileen笑了起来：“我想你从来没有注意过，Sam。你从不跟男性调情，或者说，男性皮囊？可是Dean，他对此并不介意。而且这个AU——许多人喜欢，因为这里有很多的UST①以及陪伴。Cass抛弃一切追随Dean，即使他知道自己必死无疑。他是整个队伍中对此最清楚的人，他知道他是弃子，但是他义无反顾。这就像……断臂维纳斯？残缺，惊人的美丽，以及很多心碎。当你觉得心碎的时候，是为了什么，Sam？”  
“我……”Sam张了张嘴，“我不知道。对于悲剧的结局，有一些难过。……不过更多的像是，他们没有过一次正常的对话。如果他们互相陪伴，为什么会……那么痛苦？我以为陪伴是能削减痛苦的，但是很显然他们不是。我对此害怕……他们从来，从来不能好好说。”Sam比着手语代替自己说下去，“Dean不擅长表达感情，Cass学习他，这是很坏的影响。我讨厌看到他们那么绝望，却意识不到对方有多重要，意识不到他们把对方视为希望和火光。他们只是让自己燃烧殆尽，却不去真正的交流。太多……遗憾，悔恨。我知道我绝不会再变成Lucifer，这一点已经改变了；可是他们……他们依然有可能走到相似的境地。事实上他们已经做过了，在疯人院，在炼狱，在人间。我们没有经历那个2014，但是我们的2014？他们之间的关系还是那么危险。粉饰太平不代表问题不存在。就好像房间里的大象，视若无睹只会让我们都越来越痛苦。他们值得更好的，Eileen。我不在乎别人怎么想，但他们真的值得……哪怕是一点点的幸福。”  
“我明白。”Eileen回答。  
“当他们走出Cass的屋子，就是……是Dean的队伍停下来的地方。”Sam手指划过这一段话。  
【他被引擎的轰鸣声吸引，当他挑开帘子往下看的时候，透过黯淡的绿色树丛，Dean看见了未来的自己和队伍归来，在小屋下方停下。树丛中有一条曲折的小路，看起来完全是人踩出来的，而没有经过修缮。不过通过这条小路，只用几秒，他们就能走到车队停泊的地方。Dean看了眼Castiel，Cass没有看他，只是看着下方，未来的Dean正和他的队员们举杯庆祝。】  
“为什么他把车停在这里呢，Eileen？”Sam说，“在这个故事里，Dean是被拖进去的。Cass的屋子不是最外围，而是最中心的地带。”他喃喃自语，“天啊，我没有发现这个。”  
“很多读者注意到，”Eileen用流畅的手语和轻柔的声音吸引Sam的目光重新回到她身上，“当他们讨论的时候，Cass是唯一一个用那种态度对Dean说话的人，2009年的Dean除外。Cass的行动、语气，都像是另一个状态下的Dean。他们依然是非常、非常亲密的朋友，但是他们都对这段关系——不管这关系是什么——他们并不抱有希望。这打碎了很多人的心。”  
“……在几年前，就是，这本书中的故事的两年之后。利维坦的事，你应该也知道……至少听说过？”  
Eileen点了点头。  
“Cass被他们撕碎了，他什么都没有留下，除了那件风衣。”Sam艰难地说，“Dean留下了那件风衣，没有清洗掉上面的血迹和污渍。他把那个放在行李箱后面，就在我们的武器旁边。那段时间对我来说也一样非常难熬，我被Lucifer搅坏了脑子，所以有时候很难睡着。晚上我会想喝点酒或者别的什么，只是转移自己的注意力。有那么几次……我看到Dean。他靠在英帕拉上喝酒，看着那件风衣。第二天，他会表现得好像什么都没有发生过那样。有一次他受伤了，因为止痛药而迷迷糊糊的时候他抓着那件风衣当枕头，我太累了，就昏了过去。我醒来的时候Dean不在那里，我假装什么都不知道。”他摩挲了一下书页，“或许我不该那么做？我们当时都是一团乱麻，我没办法……可能假装一切都好会让事情变得简单一点。然后又发生了很多，干掉利维坦balabala，Dean和Cass都落入炼狱。我……我走不下去了。那一年我想退步抽身，所以做了很多愚蠢的事，我猜。我知道我有很多别的理由，像是我和Dean承诺过再也不尝试救对方之类的，但其实不是那样，我只是太累了以致于没有办法再负担那些。如果你看过这些书，你应该知道我有多糟糕。”  
“嘿，”Eileen握住他的手，缓慢地告诉他，“每个人都有承受的极限，Sam，太过苛求自己会让你受不了的。如果他们原谅了你，你就让它过去。而且虽然这么说有点奇怪，但是Sam，能够过那种生活，能够重新走入正常人的社会，我觉得这是一种勇气，是一种能力。很多猎人都陷得太深以致于不能回首……把猎魔作为家庭事业，总是伴随着悲剧。”  
Sam闭上眼睛，说：“是啊，我想……是的。但是他们是我的家人，Eileen，我不该就那么放弃他们。尤其是Dean回来的时候，Cass没有和他一起。天啊，你不知道那个时候，天啊。哪怕Cass回来了，Dean也没有原谅过自己。他想参与关闭地狱之门的试炼，因为他想……他说他就该战斗着死去。Dean一直有自毁的倾向，但那是最严重的一次——我是说，在他意识清醒的情况下。我不清楚他到底经历了什么，Cass也不谈这个。我只知道Dean非常、非常痛苦，乃至于他对炼狱的记忆有些混乱。他在那里的唯一一个朋友，还为了救我重新回到了炼狱。我不知道怎么形容……有时候我觉得Dean甚至在怀念那里。”  
“怀念？”Eileen不确定地比出单词，“那个炼狱吗？”  
“是。我不知道怎么会有人怀念那个地方，Eileen。他的朋友——Benny，是因为他在外面也没有容身之处，他失去了一切，而我甚至不允许Dean继续和他做朋友。所以Benny回去了。可是Dean不一样，我在外面，Cass在外面，虽然那段时间Cass根本被洗脑了……也许Dean只是觉得在炼狱更轻松。面对炼狱比面对这个糟糕的世界，糟糕的我们好得多。”  
Eileen看着他，轻声问：“我能……给你个拥抱吗？”  
她柔软的手臂环住年轻的温彻斯特，她的声音也一样温柔而安慰：“……我理解你的担忧了，Sam，但是一切会好起来的，一切一定会好起来的。”

【二】  
这里是一些关于Cass-Dean观察记录的最新材料。  
经过和我的朋友的谈话——和Eileen的谈话，我受到了许多的启发。我得承认，阅读过《SUPERNATURAL》的粉丝们有时候比我们自己还要了解我们。他们很有热情，并且擅长于记录和运用原作中的细节。说实话，上一次浏览他们的网站给了我不小的冲击，不过我还是做了一些额外的调查。在有些部分他们的想象很天马行空，我不能说我不喜欢这个。但是，我最欣赏的部分是他们对于我们，对于温彻斯特这个家庭中关系的分析。即使他们往往已经预设了某个前提（比如Destiel），但是后续的分析依然是有启发性意义的。他们给我提供了不同的思路和眼光来看待这些事。我不会大量援引他人的作品，不过我研究了一些他们感兴趣的原作内容，并在下方予以摘录。  
不过说真的，为什么是Destiel？不是Cass-Dean？  
*一段时间后的补充在旁边的小字：向Eileen在短信中问了这个问题，Eileen说，Destiel含有“命运”（Destiny）的词根。好吧，这确实是一个很有说服力的想法。  
摘录片段一：  
【“那只是个巫婆，不是测试。”Dean这么告诉Castiel，好像他根本不在乎所谓的封印，虽然他的确在乎。  
Castiel笑了，那是一个温暖的、被逗乐的笑容，那一瞬间他身上天使固有的冷漠和冰霜都被融化。  
天使不理解人类的逻辑，他只是觉得……这是一个答案。对发生在这个小镇上的一切——即使封印被打破，人类更靠近地狱，但他却认为Dean的决定是对的。也许这个决定并不完美，但是对Castiel来说，这意味着一切。  
这个笑容让Dean卸下了防备，他开始觉得这个天使是有些不同的。】

摘录片段二：  
【“我想告诉你一些事，如果你发誓不告诉别人的话。”Castiel说。  
虽然不知道天使想说什么，Dean还是接受了：“好的？”他保持倾听的姿态凝视着天使，等待他的下文。  
天使却没有看向他，似乎是下了很大的决心才得以继续：“我不是，呃……那种坚定不移的人，如你所言。”  
Dean凝望着他，天使那种磐石般坚硬的外壳终于裂开丝缕的痕迹，所以他聆听。  
“我有疑问。我…我也有过怀疑，不知道孰是孰非，也无法判定你失败或成功。”  
猎人垂下了目光，某种沉思击中了他，许多的疑问和思索在此刻纷至沓来——Castiel是不同的那个吗？不像其他的混蛋，更像是……朋友？如果这个问题对天使而言意义重大，那为什么Castiel要在这个时刻告诉他？这意味着什么吗？  
“但在接下来的几个月里，你会下定决心的。”  
天使的话唤回了Dean的思绪，Castiel垂下了眼眸：“我不羡慕你所担负的重任，Dean，我真的不那么想。”  
Castiel终于看向他，他们长久而一瞬不瞬地对视，Dean审视着天使。他没有看到任何恶意和冷漠，他看到的是无法用语言形容的悲悯和关怀。那目光之沉重让Dean无法承担，他移开了目光。可是当他在抬眼时，Castiel已经不在那里了。  
只有暖色而冰冷的阳光落在Dean身上，他身后是黯淡的影子衬出锋利的轮廓。晴空碧蓝，公园里的喧闹依旧。  
邻座的长椅上空无一人。】

摘录片段三：  
【“Dean，我知道这很难接受，”Castiel向他解释，几乎有些急迫，“但是我们……”  
乌列尔带着警告性的意味扭头看了他一眼。  
Castiel倏然沉默。  
乌列尔这才慢悠悠地补充：“……我们，不 在 乎。”  
Dean诧异地看着Castiel，而Cass没有和他对视。他只是笔直地站在那里，每一根面部线条都绷紧到了极致。  
有些事不对劲。  
……  
“我知道要求你做这种事很难，但是我们必须问你。”  
Castiel定定地看向Dean，他双眼碧蓝而坚定，但是某种不和谐的因子依然如影随形，让那双眼睛都蒙上了阴翳。Dean眉头紧锁，垂下了眼睛。如果他不了解天使，他会觉得Castiel在恳求——但是他到底在恳求什么？猎人的直觉告诉Dean，Castiel陷入了两难之境。  
“我需要和Cass单独谈谈。”  
（后面潦草的笔迹被划掉了）】

当我再度阅读最开始的那些故事，我发现很多地方与我的认知有所差异。  
上帝啊——Chuck，这是真的吗？有时候作家会觉得，自己笔下的人物脱离了既定的轨道而前行，你是否预见到这些？还是你只是以先知的身份记录这些片段？  
重新回顾这段经历太过……太过艰难。我不能深思在地狱的四十年中Dean到底经历了什么……而让我惊讶的是，我知道Dean和Cass之间有些不同寻常的故事，但是我没有想到这一切开始得那么早。  
或许，是在地狱的那一面改变了什么？我或许不该知道。  
我……重新思考了关于炼狱的情况。Dean对炼狱的怀念——姑且称之为怀念，至少我认为这是切实存在的——大约是来自于“纯粹”。Dean背负了太多令人毛骨悚然的事情，有一些是无可奈何，有一些则是因为他太过自苦。我不知道我要怎么才能让他明白，我不是他的责任或者负担；Dean也永远不会理解为什么我远没有他那么崇拜父亲。我们或许应该互相支持，但不是以失去自我、灵魂或者性命的方式。我太累了，可是因为Dean不愿（或者更确切地说，不能）放手，所以我们只能走下去；我必须走下去因为我真的亏欠他太多，他不明白这些负罪感对我来说意味着什么。但是当我们拯救世界的时候我又会想，或许Dean是对的，如果我们太早放弃，那世界早已倾覆。不是每一次我都能说服自己，所以我逃避，有时候我只能逃避，不然我不知道怎么面对这个世界。在这些痛苦上，我相信Dean承担的比我更深重，但是他不能显现出来，即使那会在内在将他缓慢烧毁。  
不过在炼狱，他可以不在乎，他可以不在乎一切。哪怕第二天就是天启，或者黑暗来临，他只需要在眼前活下去，以及带着Cass离开。也许下一秒他就会死，所以一切责任都是屁话。唯一让我困惑的是，在那段时间里Cass到底扮演了一个怎样的角色？在我失去灵魂的那一年，在Dean和Lisa相处的那一年，Cass显然曾经历挣扎，但他也不愿意提起。这些我未曾触碰的角落里似乎有许多令人不安的事情存在，可是——该死，Cass。他真的跟Dean学了太多坏习惯了，他们只愿意沉默。  
他们比天启还要麻烦一百倍。真的。  
Chuck，行行好，给他们一个启示吧？

【三】  
Cass-Dean观察记录  
（潦草的字迹）  
我不知道现在是否还有写这个的意义，。我真的……  
也许我只是需要转移一下注意力。Dean很糟糕，他假装一切都好，但是我知道他很糟糕。喝太多的酒，也太拼命。Jack也不是很好，他刚刚来到这个世界就面对别离，他很困惑。我能感觉到他很想让Dean认可他……喜欢他。但是Dean就是做不到。  
Cass不在了，Dean乱套到了极点，而我也显然是个糟糕的监护人。  
……昨天Jack看到了我和Dean写的《超自然生物图鉴》，他看了Cass那面很久。Dean在那里夹了一张Cass的照片，Cass很少拍照片。  
Jack问我，Cass是不是因为他，才没有办法回来。  
我无法回答。  
我不知道……Dean坚持说妈妈死了。可是我知道我们只是看见妈妈消失了，而没有看到死亡。但是Dean不相信，他行尸走肉，万念俱灰。  
自从我们接到Jack，Jack一直在模仿Dean，这让人心疼，也让人绝望。  
……一切都会好的。是吗？可是Eileen已经（后面的字迹被黑色墨水狠狠涂掉了）  
我……我想写一些关于Cass的东西，或许我能把这个当做一个礼物送给Jack。他至少有权力知道这个。我和Cass的关系不如Cass和Dean的关系亲近，但是我知道一些更学术的东西。这样Jack大概能理解Cass是多么与众不同的天使。

Castiel曾告诉我们，他的真身有三百多米高，而通灵者也曾说过他的本质像是某种色彩。不同于一般甜美的想象，Castiel是天堂的战士。他告诉我们，天使是以职能区分的。他们确实有唱诗班天使，权天使之类的，也有一些天使负责文书工作，他们更贴近于人间一般对于天使的看法。  
Castiel实际上是个炽天使，但是他说他并没有三对翅膀（至少并不是我们想象中的翅膀），也不像通常的传说中那样，具有至高的地位。炽天使实质上是一种职能，代表着战士的天职。天使戍卫队中并不全是炽天使，但是炽天使一定隶属于戍卫队，就好比Castiel那样。  
一般来说，所有天使都只有一对翅膀，即使是大天使也不例外。被误传的“三对翅膀”，实际上是天使真身向外散发的荣光，像是长剑或者盔甲，只不过以光的形态出现。在天堂中只有四位大天使，即Micheal，撒旦，Gabriel以及Raphael。据Castiel所说，唯有撒旦和Micheal最受上帝宠爱，其次是Gabriel，最后才是Raphael。撒旦坠落之后，Gabriel不知所踪（事实上我们与他相识，只不过他也已然死去），在天启之前一直由Micheal掌管天堂——大天使们在天堂中有着相当的权威和力量。  
Castiel是星期四的天使，代表着新的改变和漫游。在一些资料中认为，他代表的颜色是绿色。这也是Dean眼睛的颜色。至少在新的改变这点上，Castiel绝对名副其实。他的名字意为“上帝之盾”，彰显出他守护的力量和忠诚。一直以来，他也确实是我们的守护者、治愈者，在这一点上他贴合了炽天使的原意，即古犹太语中的治愈和至高者（守护天使）。  
至高者这个含义并不确切，Castiel解释，炽天使的代表之一就是荣光格外炽烈耀眼；除此之外，赋予他们至高者含义的实质其实是，在诸多天使类别中，唯有炽天使有挑战大天使的可能。这也是为什么Cass在一段时间内能够与Raphael分庭抗礼的原因。只有大天使和炽天使有能力直接吸取他人的荣光或者灵魂的力量，而其他天使则无法这么做。因为他们的荣光形态不含有“火焰”的形式，故此无法“熔化”借来的能量。即使在Cass身为人类的那段时间，他也依然是天使性质的光，只不过黯淡到了可以忽略不计的地步，剩下的荣光只是支撑他的人类形体不崩溃而已。毕竟从某种角度而言，那已经不是“皮囊”，那是上帝重新为他创造的容器（去你妈的，Chuck），只不过依然采用了Jimmy Novak的模样。剩余的荣光太少了，支撑形体就已经将其完全消耗，所以他无法自我恢复荣光。  
Castiel绝大多数的力量都被一个咒语烧毁——是烧毁，不是用掉，是完全不存在的那种烧毁。他吸取别人的荣光的时候，只能让他人的荣光完全没入皮囊，用皮囊里自己那点可怜的力量去容纳别人的能量。那过程应当非常痛苦，因为那点点炽天使的力量无法将他人的“熔化”，只会将他慢慢燃烧殆尽。直到他拿回了自己剩余的荣光才得以摆脱死亡追随的局面，因为Cass不愿意吸取他人的荣光，一开始只是无奈之举。但是他剩余的荣光非常有限，能够让他重新成为天使，可不够强大。就好比一个装满水的杯子，杯子上半部分有了裂缝，它依然是个杯子，但是无法再装满水——Castiel的境况大体如此，他能恢复一定的力量，但再也不能满格。我和Dean曾寻求修补之法，可我们所知的唯一办法就是夺取别的天使的荣光，而Cass拒绝那么做，他认为剥夺一个天使的荣光是最残忍的事情之一。Dean也曾谈过，Cass成为人类的时候相当痛苦……这是另外的故事了。我和Dean欠Cass的。  
此外圣经中对于天使的仁爱之类的描述可以忽略不计，Castiel并不认为所有的炽天使都富有爱和想象力。事实上，我们觉得Cass是唯一的那一个。他富有同情心，也理解仁慈和悲悯。他是战士，但是他也越来越热爱人间。他不是那种带着竖琴的天使（不过他确实有光环），在那么漫长和疯狂的旅途中他伤痕累累，但是他从未退缩。这是其他天使不能理解的行为，但是这也定义了Cass的强大。Castiel自己形容这是一种“非常人性化的”表现，有时候他确实会用人类的逻辑思考，即使那显得有些生涩。他说人性于他而言，像是另一次生命；如果他不拥有人性，那他早就已经放弃。即使后来的一切那么艰难，但是Cass相信这是值得的。  
有一次Dean谈起过这么一件事，Cass说他在地球刚刚诞生的时刻就已经俯瞰过我们的星球。他看见第一尾鱼离开大海，看见高山渐起，江流日深。这不可思议——太不可思议了。他见过的时光无以计数，但他却愿意帮助我们，我们这种随时可能送命的猎人。他是……某种超乎想象的造物，最重要的是他并不像他的亲族一样冷漠无情。我只能以奇迹来形容这一点。Cass曾说他和Dean有更深刻的羁绊，我猜他们的相遇改变了一切。我只是无法判定这是一件幸事还是一个巨大的不幸。  
让我们回到Castiel本身。关于他的翅膀和荣光还有一些我知道的知识，我必须要说，这些相当晦涩。许多词汇似乎只存在于以诺语中，但是我对以诺语知之甚少。Castiel确认了一点，即，鸟类的翅膀确实借鉴了天使翅膀的形态。只不过，天使的翅膀没有物理意义上的羽毛，只有荣光。翅膀承载了天使一部分相当重要的荣光，他们非常锋利，可以认为是天使与生俱来的武器。所以所谓的“三对翅膀”的本质就是更多的荣光和武器，以及更多的力量。在皮囊中，翅膀是不被展现的，一旦他们展现翅膀，即意味着某种威慑。但是皮囊会在一定程度上限制天使的力量（除非是真正的皮囊，和天使完全契合的“剑”），当天使以光的形态出现时，唯有拥有强大力量的天使和恶魔能杀死天使；但是当天使在皮囊之中，那么一把天使之刃就能让他们丧命。这也是在古时的天使恶魔战争中，天使胜利的原因。只不过由于上帝的命令，从此他们来到人间都需要皮囊，不然天使的真身会杀死附近的所有人类。  
Castiel的真身有三百米高，他说他两边翅膀完全展开的时候有将近一公里。因为他的翅膀是“在空间中折叠的”。所以天使的真身类似于折叠的光波。他说有时天使会伸展双翼，如果那时天使在靠近地球的空间中，那么人类就会观测到雷暴。他的声音是某种超越地球上所有生物听力范围的波段，只是低语就会震碎玻璃，正常的交谈会使人血管全部爆裂。天使的真身闪耀程度堪比太阳，人类直视真身会使双眼烧毁，这种烧毁连天使自己都无法修复。  
Cass说自己无法用人类的语言描述自己翅膀和真身的色彩，我大概能够理解。他说他将Dean拉出地狱的时刻是他第一次幻化出人类的形体——天使的真身太大了，他觉得那样会伤到Dean的灵魂。他认为“人类的手是天父的艺术品，有诸多值得借鉴之处”。他在Dean肩膀上留下一个手印，这手印不是留在躯壳上的，Cass也不是有意为之——事实上，他似乎也并不是完全明白那意味着什么，看来这种情况即使对于天使来说都是神秘的。或许Cass知道什么，他只是不愿意说。总而言之，刚刚留下的手印太过灼热，透出了灵魂灼伤了Dean刚刚恢复的躯体。随着时间流逝，几度损毁和修复，那手印至少从皮肤表面退却。  
但是Dean说自己见过Cass荣光的真实颜色以及翅膀。他的形容非常……模糊。我不知道Dean是不是真的明白自己在说什么，或者他明不明白自己在讨论的是“天使”，我们根本无法真正理解这种造物。  
Dean是这么形容的：  
“Cass的荣光是火焰的颜色，但是我们用眼睛看见的时候会觉得所有荣光都是白的。那是错的，因为人眼没有办法看到天使荣光的光谱。总之，那是火焰的颜色；不是红色、橙色、蓝色，那是最纯粹的火焰的颜色。Cass的翅膀像是无数钻石的碎面，像是你在一个冬天的夜晚，在没有云、没有月亮，没有光污染的地方，抬头看到星河。我想有一部分看起来像是绿色，大概，一些青金色的斑点，他羽毛（我们姑且称之为羽毛）飘落的时刻，像是下了一场金线雨，他的目光是宝蓝色的。不是眼睛，而是目光，是一种人类能够看见但是无法形容的宝蓝色。”  
当时Dean喝得有点醉，因为Cass和Charlie都在，他开心到忘记血印的事。Cass没有反驳，那我猜Dean说的还是有点正确的，即使看起来非常矛盾。可能是Dean的灵魂曾经对Cass惊鸿一瞥，故此留下了印象。  
Dean甚至念了一段诗，很显然，他比他愿意承认的更喜欢《指环王》。

“啊，吉尔松涅尔！埃尔贝瑞丝！  
您的双眸清澈，气息辉煌！  
纯净如雪，洁白晶莹！  
大海此岸的遥远异乡，我们向您歌唱！  
远在太阳诞生之前，  
您的闪耀素手播撒星辰；  
穹苍风野中璀璨盛放，  
您的银色繁花生姿摇曳！”

他声称这大概能描述Cass的荣光和翅膀。Charlie开心得发疯，遗憾自己看不到。她开始叫Cass“吉尔松涅尔（Gilthoniel）”和“庭塔列（Tintallë）”，意为“点亮星辰者”和“点亮者”。Charlie认为这和炽天使的本质很符合，更何况精灵们陷入黑暗的时候都会向埃尔贝瑞丝请求，就好像我们会向Cass祷告一样。Dean笑得东倒西歪，大声说什么“伊露维塔之光在你翅膀上闪烁”的话。  
Cass……Cass对此似乎有点害羞。他只是纠正说自己并非“埃尔贝瑞丝（Elbereth）”，即“星辰之后”。他认为曼威代表Micheal，而米尔寇则无疑是Lucifer；奥力则和Gabriel有些相似之处，他们都很有创造力，只不过Gabriel性情实在跳脱。他说托尔金是一位虔诚的教徒，所以如果要形容，那么埃尔贝瑞丝应该是指Micheal之剑——说真的，他是在把Dean比为代表光辉的星辰之后吗？  
不过他“很感激Dean对他的形容和赞美，即使那言过其实”。Dean说他胡说八道，Dean说自己最想做霍比特人了，和埃尔贝瑞丝没有关系——Dean还说我是长得像换皮人的大脚野人，一点都不可爱，他还是喜欢我小时候，更像霍比特人。我确信他根本不止一点醉，他基本是胡言乱语了。Charlie开始喃喃自己真的很想和露西安或者暮星约会，不过她其实更喜欢伊欧雯的性格。Cass严肃地告诉她很可惜这些都只是意象，但是他相信她会遇到她的真命天女。Charlie开始兴奋地用昆雅语（或辛达语？）和Cass对话，Cass对答如流（我听不懂他们说了什么，但是大概是什么很开心的事吧，Charlie很兴奋，Cass看起来也很愉快），Dean莫名其妙地咯咯笑。②  
……该死，我为什么会写这些？该死该死该死  
我可能只是……太怀念了。Cass，见鬼，我们真的需要你。我们不能失去你。  
那么长的时间，除了我小时候，我再也没有听到过Dean念诗，或者谈论他喜欢的文章。我会说你真的是Dean的“埃尔贝瑞丝”，是他黑暗中仰望的光芒。他从未这么形容过别人，那么……富有激情，热烈且直率。上帝，我想不起来Dean什么时候那么快乐过。现在他失去了这些，他跟我说他已无信念。那已经不是Dean了，那只是……只是猎人的本能。  
天啊，Cass。Dean需要你，远比他愿意说的更需要你。我求你……或者Chuck，或者阿玛拉，随便吧，Cass，回到我们的身边。我的文字那么苍白，怎么能形容出你的千万分之一。你那么神奇，你可以展现给Jack，让他亲眼看看他的父亲，看看那美到极致的光辉，而不是通过我这些乱七八糟的文字。你不在这里，这就是Dean无法接纳Jack的全部原因。他其实也喜欢那个孩子，只是因为太痛苦而无法面对。见鬼，我不知道为什么Jack那么在乎Dean就好像Dean是他的另一个父亲，这让我深感不安。Dean无法搞清楚自己在做什么，他现在对Jack的态度简直是我们父亲的糟糕翻版，这不是Dean，如果他清醒他不会允许自己做出这种事。无论他对Jack意味着什么，Jack都需要更好的引领，那孩子值得那些。可是现在Dean就是混蛋，我是稍微好点的混蛋。我们全他妈乱成一片。  
如果世界上真的还有，哪怕一点点奇迹。  
Cass……

【四】  
再一次，当Sam清晨起来就看到Dean的时候，Sam明白事情真的开始不对劲了。  
他阻止了想要向Dean道早安的Jack，叹了一口气，把困惑的少年拉到了厨房。  
“什么事不对吗？”Jack犹豫地问他，“……不道早安好像有点不礼貌。”  
“Dean他……”Sam努力地吞下喉咙的哽咽，“他并不喜欢早起，虽然他睡得很少。”  
“可是今天他似乎起的很早。”Jack若有所思地说，“我……我几乎不用睡觉，但是人类是需要睡觉的。Dean睡得也很少，他几乎整夜都在地堡里走来走去。”  
“是啊，我能猜到这一点。”Sam苦笑，“他压力有些大。你会做梦吗，Jack？”  
“几乎不会，我不知道，我不记得有过。”Jack回答，露出恍然大悟的表情，“Dean尖叫，那是因为他做梦了吗？”  
Sam皱眉：“他尖叫？地堡的隔音还是不错的……哦，你能听见。”  
“不仅仅是用耳朵听见。”Jack确认，“我能感受到……针一样的痛苦。不会伤害我，但我能感觉到。”  
“那是噩梦。”Sam叹息，“我猜又一次开始了。”  
Jack低声问：“噩梦是很坏的，是吗？”  
“是的。”Sam开始找面包和鸡蛋，打算做早餐——其实Dean才是更擅长厨艺的那个，只不过最近他显然无心于此，“我们是猎人，Jack。猎人总有噩梦，只是Dean遭受了很多，所以噩梦也会更……可怕。”  
Jack点点头：“我知道。Castiel告诉过我。但是你们带我去猎魔的那几次……不算很危险，对吗？”  
Sam肩膀僵了一下：“Cass告诉过你？”  
“在我还没有降生的时候。”Jack回答，“我能看见他，我能听见他。他有时候不说话，但是我能读懂他。那个时候他很孤独，很……我不知道怎么形容。除了帮助我母亲之外，他总是一个人站在沙地上，也许他是在看着湖面。我想……他是在担忧。他很矛盾，我能感受到。他想躲开所有其他人，但是似乎……似乎又在期待着什么。有时候他会和我交流，只是荣光。但是我知道他有很多很多想说的话，一些猎魔的故事，很多片段、很零散。我知道他相信你们，所以我也相信你们。在那里我看到了你们的痛苦和他的悲伤，他不想让你们经历这一切。”  
“听起来就是Cass。”Sam轻轻说，“他帮助了我们很多，Jack。尤其是对于Dean而言，他意义非凡。在妈妈被阿玛拉带回来之前，我根本不记得她。她也是因我而死，”他对Jack笑了一下，“那时我只有六个月大。后来妈妈开过玩笑，说，在Dean小时候，她总告诉他，有一个天使守护着他。但是她没想到这会是真的。这么长时间以来……Cass几乎是Dean生命中唯一的好事。当他出现在Dean面前的时候，Dean根本不相信他。因为他太好了，以至于看起来像个可怕的陷阱。”  
“我很抱歉……”Jack垂头丧气，“关于你们的妈妈……”  
“嘿，别在意。不是你的错。”Sam笑了笑，“Dean太绝望了，但是我想妈妈也许只是不小心掉进了另一个世界。”  
Jack小心地说：“我可以听更多Castiel的故事吗？我……很想他。”  
“呃，当然。我做了一些笔记，不过还没有整理。”Sam说，“我想把那个送给你。只是我写的时候心也很乱，所以看起来颠三倒四的。不过我能告诉你，Cass是一个……很好的朋友，唯一不混蛋的天使。他会是个好父亲的，即使他不太懂怎么做父亲。他对于人类小孩不太拿手，不过他在努力，竭尽全力地想帮助Claire。”  
“Claire？”  
“她像是他的女儿……准确来说，她不是家人，但是近似家人。”Sam解释，“她是Cass皮囊的女儿。很久之前，这具皮囊里的灵魂就已经不复存在，之后一直是Cass使用它。这是一个很长的故事，总而言之，Claire相继失去了父母。Cass觉得自己对此负有责任，但是他不知道该怎么帮助Claire。中间出过好多次岔子，Cass只能向我们求助。最后Dean似乎说服了Claire。有时候Claire会给Cass发发短信什么的。不像父女，但是至少像是朋友。这是很大的进步了，你知道，其实Cass了解人类的时间也不到十年。”  
Jack静静沉思了一会：“……听起来他很特殊。”  
“他是很特殊。”Sam点头，转移开了话题，“想要煎蛋吗？”  
“要！”Jack眼睛一亮，“我可以喝牛奶吗？”  
“在冰箱里。”Sam微笑，“喝牛奶是个好习惯。”

Sam不想在孩子面前表现出太多忧虑，但是他知道这是Dean崩溃的前兆。他知道是因为他也经历过这个，在Lucifer折磨他灵魂之后，他基本就是这样。他竭尽全力想去抗拒Lucifer，因为他需要那么做，才不会完全沦为梦魇的囚徒。可是Dean根本没有抗拒……就好像他在期待毁灭，期待自己在火焰中化为尘土。  
这会是漫长的一天，或许Sam该为他们找个案子。只有他们兄弟两个，那样Dean可能会想去纵情声色——虽然他表现得讨厌Jack，但是当Jack在的时候，Dean不会表现得那么荒唐。  
Sam恍惚了一秒。  
他不太想的起来上一次Dean出去一夜风流是什么时候的事了……一年前？在这两年多的时间里，Dean对此的兴趣似乎屈指可数。但是Sam总有这种印象。比如早晨他碰到Dean的时候，他烦人的兄弟看起来神清气爽，浑身散发着某种……不可言说的感觉。  
那时Sam就会默认Dean在前一天晚上享乐了一番，可是仔细想想，Sam从未看见过Dean在早上回来。他只是在地堡里。Dean不喜欢在外过夜，Sam也想不起来哪个特殊的晚上Dean离开过地堡。见鬼，Dean爱死地堡了，他喜欢清理那些虽然陈旧但是依然很美丽的汽车，在他自己的卧室听歌（以及Dean肯定不会承认，但是Sam知道，他会看书），有时候研究食谱，找找案子。很多情况下Cass也在，即使天使不会总是呆在地堡（Dean对此颇有怨言，天知道他还给Cass专门收拾了一个房间，不过似乎基本上没有得到使用）。Cass也只是在图书馆看书，然后将书籍分类排序，贴上标签，整理资料——他能整整一天都做这个而毫不厌倦。或者他会修理地牢，以及在各种突发事件中毁掉的房间；有时天使会对房屋构造一头雾水，他就会去车库找Dean求助。然后Dean发号施令，让他告诉Sam去购置哪些材料来用于修复。他们有时候会在一起看书，Dean把比字典厚的那本《天使传说》都给翻烂了，上面全是修订和注释——这本书后来被他送给了Claire，显然Dean对书中的内容已经烂熟于心。  
在Castiel中了疯狗咒的那段时间很混乱且虚弱。他们对此束手无策，尝试了各种咒语和药物之后不得不承认只有Rowena能解咒。Cass时冷时热，眼睛难以直视强光，而且一直在冒冷汗，干裂的皮肤里冒出血丝。如果他不是天使的话，大概已经脱水致死了。  
所以Dean给Cass做了一碗很诡异的汤——番茄饭汤，看起来黏黏糊糊，但是闻起来居然意外的很不错。  
“你知道，你……呃，至少你的身体是人类的。”Dean看起来有点紧张，“这个可能能帮你缓解一下。”  
Cass喝了一口，然后低声回答：“尝起来有很多氨基酸的味道。”  
Dean几乎是手足无措了一瞬然后强行镇定下来：“有那么糟糕？我知道你说那些酱料之类的很奇怪，我几乎没有放任何调料——”  
“是好的那种。”Cass打断了他，虽然还在瑟瑟发抖，但是露出了一个微笑，“我确信这种味道……令人愉悦。谢谢，Dean。”  
Dean这才放松下来坐在他对面：“这是我妈妈烧过的东西，当我生病的时候。我尝试还原了一下，不至于太糟糕。算是温彻斯特家的特殊菜式吧。”  
Sam瞪大眼睛：“我可没有吃过。”  
“你不能指望我在汽车旅馆里给你做这个，”Dean朝他翻了个白眼，“我别说的好像我没找其他东西来补偿你似的。不准你去厨房偷汤，我做的不多。”  
Sam摆出标准的bitchface，却带着柔和的笑意：“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”Dean回应。  
Cass慢慢把汤喝完，也露出了微笑。

解咒之后Cass很长一段时间不愿意外出，他似乎开始有点迷恋做饭。Dean写了一些简单的食谱和步骤贴在厨房，但是Cass只学会了番茄饭汤。  
“它看起来最安全。”Cass这样声称，“而且我喜欢它。”  
Dean耸了耸肩，无奈地冲Sam说：“至少厨房看起来一切正常，算是胜利。”  
Sam哭笑不得，只能拍拍Dean的肩，然后两人在Cass期待的目光下开始喝汤。  
好吧，Sam决定，下回他生病的时候一定要喝这个，味道真是完美。  
明明只是一年多以前的事，回想起来却像是一生那么久。

【五】  
Cass-Dean观察报告  
……我已经很久没有写这本书了。这一年发生了很多事，总之，Cass回来了，Jack走了，我死了又活了，Jack回来了，Jack失去了力量，Lucifer死了，Dean被Micheal附身，然后失踪了。  
真是熟悉的感觉。但是就目前的情况看，不能说我很绝望。  
我们人手够多，全境都在监控一切可能的动向，我们会找到Dean，一定会的。英国记录者的机构虽然很病态，不过也有一些方式值得借鉴。地堡可以成为通讯中心，我们正在尝试可行的体系。  
Cass有点焦虑，甚至差点陷入了恶魔交易之中，Jack则大受打击。不过Jack会渐渐适应的，他悟性很高。Cass想通过天使的方式搜寻Micheal（不过据他所言，由于Micheal的到来，我们这个世界的天堂免于崩溃，毕竟那可是大天使的荣光），可是Micheal实在是太强大了，更何况他位于完美的皮囊中，Cass根本无法感应到他。  
不过幸运的是Cass平安无事。我很感激他为了寻找Dean所做的努力，但是前提是他不能再让自己置身于危险之中了。我真的想不通，Cass为什么到现在还没有明白这一点——我们，尤其是Dean，我们不能再他妈的失去他了！  
每一次，每一次！我知道，从一开始Cass对于Dean来说就是意义非凡的；也许在一开始，失去Cass不那么难受，因为Dean从未想过能留住他或者怎么样，Dean不让自己陷得太深所以不至于沉沦。但是从利维坦事件之前，Dean对Cass已经……已经完全不同了。他可以离开Lisa和Ben，他可以抽身，可是对他而言怀疑Cass是多么痛苦的事啊。Dean想让Cass回头，因为和Cass决裂似乎超出了他能承受的限度。那一次失去Cass完全改变了Dean，Dean只是……无法走出来。可惜的是，这只是开始。在炼狱以及之后的那一年里，我亲眼看到Dean是怎么样在煎熬里慢慢被消磨的；我因为试炼而无能为力，Cass不在，Dean分身乏术。Dean本想由他参加试炼，因为他心怀死志；这影响是Cass加之于他的。接着是天使坠落，Cass成为凡人，该死的血印，遭遇黑暗，以及Jack降生的那个夜晚。  
我们经历过很多磨难，在绝大多数情况下，我们都能够挺过去。Dean很强大，他能够一个人消化掉那些（虽然我觉得他的选择很荒谬），但是Cass给他留下的伤痕是永恒的，我从未看见那些影响从他身上消减。Dean会为此破碎。  
我不得不向Cass指明这一点——  
只有两次，Dean因为过于痛苦而记忆扭曲，两次都发生在失去Cass之后。一次是他离开炼狱的时候，另一次就是在Jack降生的那晚。我不认为是妈妈让Dean混乱，因为实际上我们清晰地看见妈妈只是跌入了裂缝之中。那个夜晚的打击只是来自于Cass，Dean不愿意抱有希望了，认为妈妈也死了对他而言更加轻松，只有这样他才能光明正大地表现痛苦。  
我不知道Cass听懂了多少。他为什么要用那种蓝眼睛看着我，好像我真的是头可怜的小麋鹿？  
在Dean再度进入死亡边境的那个时候……他随身带着药物。所幸的是那个案子之后Cass就回来了，但是我有理由相信，Dean是有意那么做的。或许那样是一了百了，他不必再毫无信念地在世上行走。每一次失去Cass，Dean都会更加痛苦。如果这样的事情再发生一次，我不认为Dean还能……被修复。  
我不知道，这太可怕了。当我们找回Dean，我希望他们认真谈谈这回事（呃，希望Micheal不会把Dean的脑子搞得一团糟……Jack认为Micheal不会，这个Micheal似乎对于整个世界都有更大的计划）。  
Cass最近只是忙于自责，因为他的力量大不如前了——Jack也面临着相同的问题，我该说什么，他们真不愧是父子。可是这不是最重要的，我们的家人都在身边，这就意味着所有。Jack的荣光应该会慢慢恢复，在此之前我们能交给他更多猎人的技巧；当Jack恢复之后，Cass的力量应该也能得到治愈。这或许是很久之后的事了，也许五十年，一百年。我们或许没有办法陪他们那么久，但是……我们会尽其所能。  
不过，事情一件一件来。首先，我们得找回Dean。

【六】  
“Cass，从什么时候开始，你觉得Sam和Dean是你的家人？”Jack喝着那一小杯巧克力牛奶，自从他失去力量之后，他变得更喜欢甜食了（孩子需要一些高热量的食物，这是好事，Dean是这么说的）。Sam和Dean外出购物，Cass留下来照看他，Jack终于有机会问出这个困扰他许久的问题。  
“嗯？”Cass愣了一下，“呃……这很难说。也许是天启之前，当我……当我第一次坠落的时候。虽然在更早之前我就把他们当成朋友了，可是…你知道，人类是很复杂的，我花了很久去了解他们，即使是现在，我依然对人类知之甚少。”他放下手中的书看向Jack，轻柔地问，“怎么了，Jack？你为什么这么问？”  
“我只是在想，这真的很复杂。”Jack小声说，“我在网上看了《SUPERNATURAL》。”  
Cass怔住了：“什么？”  
“Sam知道我看了，但是他教我怎么清除浏览记录，还让我不要告诉Dean。”Jack诚实地说，“我有些不明白，Sam说Dean知道了会很生气、很尴尬。不过我想Sam其实也有点尴尬……只是Sam觉得这能证明一些什么，关于他告诉我的，他的‘黑暗内在’的那些事。”  
“Dean不擅长应付感情上的问题。”Castiel嘴角浮现出微笑，“但是如果他生气，那不是针对你的，他只是……笨拙，而且不喜欢被人知道内心。Dean很在乎你，Jack。”  
“我知道。”Jack回答，他垂下了眼睛，“……在我出生以前，我有两次曾目睹这个世界。一次是透过我妈妈的眼睛，我看见了你；另一次是我透过你的眼睛，我看见了他们。那个时候我能看见灵魂，Sam和Dean，他们灵魂的感觉是那么……美丽，令人难忘。”  
“我知道这一点。”Cass轻轻回答。  
Jack沉思着描述：“从我的角度来看，我会觉得Sam的灵魂像是广阔的湖面，它更加平静、深沉，湖面下生机勃勃；在有时候，它很危险，但是更多的情况下，它只是映耀天空的色彩，像是镜子。而Dean……Dean的灵魂像是……火焰燃烧过的森林。我不知道。”他转向Castiel，“我觉得那是因为，是我透过你的眼睛看见的。你看见了他们，但是在另一种角度，不是眼睛的角度，而是荣光——你的荣光看着Dean。那荣光只是……指向他，随着他的灵魂跳动。这是为什么，是因为你把他拉出了地狱吗？”Jack犹豫了一下，“在一开始，Dean恨我，我能感觉到。但是不知道为什么，我不能讨厌他，我甚至无法……无法对他生气。我想他原谅我，我希望他接纳我。我爱Sam像是爱师长，爱朋友；但是我爱Dean像是爱父母，不需要任何理由，他的存在即是理由。可是他那么……矛盾。他太复杂了，当他愤怒的时候，我感受到的是悔恨和悲伤，有时候这些情绪真的莫名其妙。就好像……Micheal的事情，这不是他的错，我失去……我失去了力量，也不是他的错。可是他……他看着我的时候，他似乎在自责。我不明白。”Jack叹了一口气，“Cass，你和Dean，像我的父亲，Sam也像我的另一个家长。我选择了这个，在我出生之前就选择了这些。可能是因为我生父的本质，所以我更亲近Dean，他像是火，在某种程度上一团糟，但我就是觉得那是……很美的。”  
“那就是很美的，Jack。我会说他的灵魂伤痕累累，但我并不认为那是残破不堪的。”Castiel这么回答他，“我和Dean之间确实有着某种……更深刻的联系，从我将他拉出地狱那刻起就是如此。相信我，你选择这些和Lucifer没有任何关系，即使Dean的灵魂确实留下了太多地狱的痕迹。如果一定要有人为此负责的话，那就是我。因为我的荣光确实朝向他。你无法恨他，是因为你能透过一切看到本质，你感受到他的灵魂是温暖的，所以你信任Dean，信任Sam，赶走了阿斯摩太，因为你能感受到。”  
“书里面有提到Dean在地狱被折磨了四十年。”Jack小心翼翼地问，“这是……这是真的吗？”  
Cass沉默了，他看着Jack，然后轻声道：“是的，这是真的。”  
“可是他怎么会……”Jack看向手中的杯子，“他折磨了其他的灵魂，整整十年。这也是真的吗？”  
“很不幸的是，那是真的。”Cass坐到Jack对面，“这让你感到困扰吗？”  
“这应该让我困扰。”Jack喃喃回答，“那看起来不可饶恕，那是第一道封印，Cass！但是让我害怕的是，我完全不为此责怪他。”  
“我不是为他辩解什么，Jack。”Cass凝视着Jack的眼睛，“但是我想确保你知道，没人该遭受那些，即使是世界上最坏、最残忍，有着最多罪行的人，都不该遭受那些。恶魔们攻击他的灵魂，不仅仅以……刑罚的方式。因为他们知道，Dean是第一道封印。”Cass深吸一口气，“他们折磨了John吗？是的。以那么痛苦的手段吗？不是。我想故事中没有提到的是，天堂坐视了这一切的发生。因为天堂也需要打开第一道封印来迎接天启。”  
“什么叫……不仅仅以刑罚的方式？”  
Cass沉默了一会：“我……我很难形容那些。我只能说这伤痕比你想象的还要可怕，即使是Micheal也不敢直面那些，而是将它们关在意识的深海之下。”  
Jack直直地看着他：“那就告诉我。让我看看。”  
“我不能。”Cass想也没想地拒绝，“Jack，那都已经过去了。而且你现在……我不能让你也承受这些。”  
Jack却豁然起身：“Cass，求你，我需要知道这些，我必须知道这些。我不知道现在我还算什么，我也……我现在无法确切地看见他们的灵魂和痛苦，无法修复，无法弥补，连简单的任务都做不到。我想感受这个，我不想在心中埋下芥蒂。只是回忆，我可以经受住的。”  
Cass垂下了眼睛，他犹豫了片刻才回应：“好吧，我可以给你看我的记忆和曾听到的声音，但是……你不能告诉他们，Jack。”  
“我发誓我不会的。”Jack走到Cass身边，半是期待半是恐惧地看着他。  
天使叹了一口气，伸手点上Jack的额心。

他们落入熊熊的火焰里。  
画面飞速地在Jack眼前掠过。他看到恶魔粗暴地把Dean的灵魂塞到某个腐烂不堪的躯体上，然后一点一点剔掉猎人身上的骨肉，砍断他的小腿，在裸露的骨头上刻下诅咒，血肉黏连着垂挂，猎人痛苦地嘶吼，许多明亮的光点在他灵魂中掉落，灼烧出无法弥愈的焦黑空洞；从指节开始，他们一段一段地敲碎猎人全身的骨头，然后用滚烫的熔岩慢慢将他熔化；恶魔用极锋利的刀片刮去猎人的眼皮，然后用带着倒刺的骨针将他的眼球一点一点划烂，直到眼眶中只剩肉糜和血污；或者是将猎人的皮剥下制成绞索绑住血肉模糊的人形，从腿开始慢慢将人剁碎，然后强迫猎人吃下自己。每天他们都会毁掉一具皮囊，然后换上另一具，有一次他们甚至让猎人感受一个小女孩被蹂躏撕碎的过程，Dean和小女孩的灵魂共存，那折磨让Dean彻底崩溃。  
Jack捂住了嘴，他感觉要吐了。  
他转过身去，甚至不敢抬眼，Cass在他身后无声地凝视着他。惨叫的声音被无限放大，这几乎让Jack感觉内脏都被搅成了一团。  
“在这件事上，地狱大概是借鉴了天堂的做法。”Castiel只是定定地站在原地，坚若磐石，“他们让他选择。在地狱的灵魂大多都不是良善之辈，但也有一些是出于无奈之举才会坠落——其中有Dean的朋友或者世交。如果他不折磨别的灵魂，那他们会在Dean面前折磨他们，或者逼迫Dean那么做。”  
猎人的灵魂被塞入另一具皮囊，他面无表情地拿起了粘着血迹的刑具，走向了待宰割的灵魂。  
眨眼十年而过，白色的火焰从地狱的上方降临，耀眼的光芒垂落，像是闪烁的寒星。中间有一道光有着Jack熟悉的翅膀，那翅膀宛如烈火又深如夜色，尖端凛冽如刀，荣光在他的周身徘徊，冷电和风暴从每一寸迸发，他抓住了猎人。那刻天使的荣光骤然明亮，他们在嘶嚎，荣光几乎像是千万的雨水和泪滴从天使身上洒落，Jack猛然回头，他依然站在地堡之中。  
Castiel垂下手，一言不发地走到桌子后。  
“那是……那是你吗？”Jack磕磕巴巴地问，“发生了什么？”  
“至今我也不能确定究竟发生了什么，即使是我，也只能理解一部分。”Castiel低声回答，“是的，那是我。那是我未曾坠落，荣光和翅膀也未尝损毁的时刻。”  
Jack剧烈地吸了一口气：“我本来可以帮你恢复的。”  
“这不重要。”Cass摇了摇头，“那从来不是我最重要的部分。我并不想变成人类，但我也不怀念几百万年的古老光阴。如果恢复我的所有荣光直至鼎盛意味着烧去我现在能感受到的一切，那我宁愿保持如此。”  
Jack忽然爆发：“什么叫这不重要，Cass？！你们每一个，每一个都说自己不重要，然后去牺牲自己，无视可能造成的伤害！这让我怎么相信我自己？我做不到！你们都很重要，对我很重要，对你们彼此都很重要！但我怎么可以——”  
他骤然停下，抿紧了嘴唇，像是生生憋回一阵咳嗽，良久才说：“我很抱歉，Cass。我…我不会告诉Sam和Dean那些的。我也不该问这些愚蠢的问题。忘了吧。”  
“Jack……”  
年轻的男孩没有回头，直直消失在走廊之后。

【七】  
Cass-Dean观察报告

上帝是个贱人。我就是说Chuck，你一定是个他妈的贱人。

好消息是，Eileen和Jack都回来了。坏消息是，Cass和Dean……我不知道他们现在的状态是怎么回事。他们先前近乎绝交（我不清楚发生了什么，总之大概如此），然后他们去了炼狱。接着，砰！他们就和好了。  
说真的，如果我没有去过炼狱，我一定会误会那里是什么蜜月圣地。  
妈妈离去这件事很艰难，但是我们真的走过来了。Dean总是很愤怒，可是Cass总是会让他后悔。好吧，这或许不是一件坏事。也许某一天我们能够在天堂重逢，谁知道呢……毕竟我们甚至让Bobby“越狱”过。  
再一次和Eileen聊天的感觉很好。她那么……那么令人惊奇。  
一开始很难交谈，事情变了太多。我们依然从Cass和Dean开始（哦伙计，你们肯定是丘比特的化身），谈了很多这几年的故事。关于失而复得，关于Jack，关于破裂和重建。然后，当我们再度谈起彼此的时候，一切都变得简单了起来。真是不可思议，在那么短暂的时间里我又一次深刻地感受到和她的联系，依然是紧密的。我……很高兴。  
虽然上帝还在外面，很多事情还没有解决。但是……这至少是个好兆头。  
这本观察报告越来越像小女生的日记了。

好吧，让我们学术一点。  
在最近我们谈论了一些和虚无有关的事情。“虚无”的概念远超人类想象。Cass形容说非要比喻的话那像是所有黑洞的组合体。虚无比上帝和黑暗还要古老，Cass认为黑暗和虚无有着更加密切的关系。这大概也是为什么阿玛拉会那么强大的原因。  
目前我们对虚无的认知是：  
它是无止境，无形体，也无声息的（Cass见过它，显然这是特例）；  
上帝都无法与虚无相抗衡，不过或许他能在虚无里做些小手脚；  
死骑能够打开通往虚无的门（Jack确认了这一点）；  
如果没有得到召唤，虚无无法来到地球；  
所有天使和恶魔死后都会前往虚无，那里有不可计数的悔恨和悲伤；  
那里可以算得上某种意义上的“永恒”。

如果我们能求助于虚无，或许我们能打败上帝。Cass强烈反对这个想法，他认为虚无是不可控制的。阿玛拉有人类的形体，也因为血印和Dean建立了联系，她是可以交谈并协商的那个；可是虚无和世界毫无联系，且厌倦争吵，随心所欲。我们甚至不知道有没有可以限制它的方法，而对于上帝和阿玛拉，我们至少还知道一些特殊的防护和手段。  
Jack看起来也忧心忡忡，他也认为虚无非常、非常可怕。如果对于Jack的力量而言也是如此的话，那这件事确实有待商榷。不过与此同时，我们也很担心Jack的境况。只是Billie什么都不肯说，这太糟糕了。但是无论如何，看他重新得到灵魂是令人欣慰的事情。  
Cass不认为灵魂能凭空产生，即使是伊甸园；这是一种超乎寻常的力量，即使是上帝也无法再度创造或者毁灭（PS.Dean坚持认为Cass这一段是在引用《精灵宝钻》的内容，关于双圣树的创造之类的，Cass只是无可奈何地叹气，纠正说天使的故事更古早也更可信，可是Dean非要这么说，Cass就随他去了——老天，伊露维塔啊，我真想念这个）。而即使在那个时候，Jack想的也是……他想让我们高兴，他希望……不要再让我们失望了。  
见鬼，我不知道怎么描述这个，听起来就像是老爸和Dean的翻版；我讨厌谈论这些。  
但我在失去灵魂的时候，我可不怎么在乎情感啊希望啊之类的东西；我可以不择手段，我只是在假装我正常。  
所以最合理的情况应该是，Jack并没有失去所有灵魂。只是剩下的那点太少了，可能就像是……一粒尘埃那么小。它依然存在，不过没有了存在感。就好像当年Cass成为人类的时候残损的荣光一样。  
我们尽可能地查阅了典籍，在佛家的典故中说，沙尘中亦有三千世界。伊甸园大概是改变了那一小粒灵魂的构造，让它像奇点那样扩张；或者是它打开了另一个不为人知的通道，那里面涌出来的力量重塑了Jack的灵魂。Cass曾说每个灵魂都好像百亿个燃烧的太阳，那么我想即使是一小粒灵魂也有难以预估的力量。  
我希望上帝那个贱人明白，“元小说”真的是糟糕的存在。所以他注定被自己的世界毁灭。希望所有作家都能不再写这些玩意了，毕竟，谁知道呢？即使是普通人，笔下也许也真的创造了一个宇宙。如果有一天作家突然发现自己和自己的故事同呼吸共命运了，体验感大概没有想象的那么美妙。③

【八】  
在Dean的灵魂进入天堂之前，Cass和Jack正在进行……姑且称之为，家庭谈话。  
Jack重塑了世界，这并不意味着他没有困惑。当那些力量从他的灵魂中穿行而过的时刻，他感受到了太多。他说自己不是“创造者”，而是一个“开关”。他重新打开了被Chuck关上的门，那一瞬间他即是世界。  
可是那里还是有那么多矛盾让他无以言表，他短暂窥探了万物，可是只是以旁观的姿态。彼时温彻斯特们站在他的对面，他们凝望世界，而世界不曾知晓。  
……可Jack看见了。  
再一次，他看见了他们的灵魂，以一种曾经他无法理解的方式。

“Sam的灵魂……很平静。我本以为那会更愤怒，你知道，在经历一切之后。他的灵魂不像我想的那么炽热，不过也不是那么尖锐寒冷。他像是宽广无垠的海水，我看见他深爱的那些朋友和家人，在他的灵魂上闪闪发亮，宛如银河涌动。”Jack低声说，“人的存在不仅仅是……灵魂。天使附身一个人之后，会在那个人身上留下荣光的残片；可是人类不用。只要你真的爱过你的朋友、家人，爱人，你的灵魂上就会留下他们灵魂的影子。即使斯人已去，但是他们依然活着，依然感受这个世界，即使他们不知道这些。人类是……奇迹。Sam的灵魂那么光亮，我才意识到他原来有那么多那么多的爱，几乎难以想象。”  
“我想你是对的。”Cass微笑，“Sam一直是很了不起的朋友。我对此深感敬佩。”  
“但是Dean的灵魂……”Jack说，“曾经我看到它的时候，它像是火焰。但是我再一次看到它的时刻……我不知道。它比我记忆里的还要广博；有点像你的荣光，只是没有那么光明。他人的记忆在Dean的灵魂上像是……坠落的金雨。你曾说那不是残破的，可是Cass……我看见那灵魂的时候，它是残破的。它依然美丽，可是我能看到他的灵魂渐渐……熄灭。不是说这会杀死他或者怎么样，只是看起来不太好。光亮只像一线星火，不断摇曳着坠落。它本来充满燃烧的愤怒，可现在这愤怒都流逝了。它看起来像是虚无，但Dean在向我微笑。如果一个人的灵魂已经千疮百孔到不可修复的地步，他怎么还能微笑？”  
Cass沉默了很久，他才犹豫又轻柔地回答：“我没有看见，所以我……我无法评判。但是我能解释为什么你觉得他那么矛盾。Dean有很多伤痕，只是被他掩饰了起来，据我所知，有一些从未被修复。他认为自己是破坏者，可与此同时他亦是家庭中的家长。所以他必须优先为他的其他家人考虑。Sam曾为此深深忧虑，但是我们从未得到足够的时间去让这一切变好。所以我们只是假装什么事都没有，以此来回避我们的无能为力。”Cass停了一会，才继续道，“在我最初遇见Dean的时候，我不懂什么是感情。所以一开始我很困惑，我看到的灵魂那么美丽可是Dean表现得却根本不是那样。他表现得很粗鲁又无礼，愤怒又质疑，而且永远不会听我讲的话——后来我才知道人类是很复杂的生物，他们会言行不一，也很难认知自己。Dean意识不到他拥有的是什么，他厌弃自己。所以是的，我并没有生气，我只是……觉得奇怪。可是奇怪不是坏事，它让我理解了更多。”  
Jack久久望着他，最后才轻轻道：“不仅仅是这样的，Cass。我是说……我真的在他的灵魂里看见了你的荣光。那绝对是你的荣光，不是你留下的，而是他保存的。在他的星火上，你的荣光环绕着他……那是青金色的，美丽的，有着宝蓝的边缘和锋利的波折。那像是翅膀一样环绕着那燃烧的一点光明，可是他们都渐渐黯淡。我猜，是因为你不在那里，Cass——”④  
他顿住了。不可思议的表情爬上Jack的脸，他带着一种兼具惊恐和哀悯的神色看向Castiel：“……所以，它熄灭了。”他迅速说，“我要在Dean坠入虚无之前截住他。”  
Jack消失了，Castiel久久站在原地，无法理解他听到了什么。

Castiel站在那里，浑身发冷。那一瞬间他甚至无法深思Jack话语背后的含义，只有Dean死了这一个念头在那里翻江倒海。他还能在恍惚间想起他们在地堡分别的情景，大概只有几个星期之前，或者更短？但是他以为这是一段足够漫长的时间。和Dean的分别总是让天使感觉度日如年，有时候他甚至觉得这相遇的十一年比他过去所有的亿万年时光还要漫长。  
他期待中的重逢绝不该如此匆匆。  
Castiel希望那是在一个悠闲的时刻，天堂所有的建设都已经完成，苍白的高墙和隔间化为无边的草野或者灿烂的花田。那应当是在某个阳光柔和，暖得令天使都想舒展双翼的下午，风筝高悬，蜜蜂在花丛中嗡嗡作响。那会是Castiel的天堂，他希望Dean也会喜欢这里。Dean Winchester应当会过完漫长又幸福的一生，在某些时刻，Cass会在云端俯瞰他，守护他。猎人也许会有一个妻子，然后是孩子；Sam也应当和Eileen走到最后。也许重见的那一刻Dean的灵魂将白发苍苍，可这里是天堂，他可以随便变成什么样；Cass也会爱他的妻子和儿女，将他们视作家人，即使那场面会让Castiel痛彻心扉。他是向Dean说了“我爱你”，但这并不是第一次，他完全可以将之解释为家人的依恋，他从未想过以此向Dean要求过什么。他曾欺骗Eve，说自己的祷告就可以召来虚无，那将毁灭炼狱的一切。Eve比他还要古老，她能看出他身上有着虚无诅咒诅咒的气息，所以她放他离去。只有Cass知道那只不过是一个谎言，Dean告诉他有时候说谎能得到意料之外的效果。那时他听见Dean的祈祷在他脑海中回想，那么尖锐而灼痛，也那么悲伤和渴求。  
只是因为这些，一切都是值得的。  
就好像Sam曾告诉他的那样，经历那么疯狂的旅程是需要勇气的，爱和抉择亦然；他为自己能拥有这些而自豪，也未希望任何“人类”能够理解。人类无法理解永恒和不朽，亦难以永远承载；就好像炼狱和地域的灵魂也能消失那样，天堂的灵魂也终有一日会离去，只不过更加温柔而明媚，好比一朵云化为雨水。  
因为天堂新生的规矩，天使不再能轻易降临人间，所以Cass注定无法回到猎人们的身边。不过在紧急的时刻，他依然会想办法保护Sam和Dean；这是一个承诺，亦是一个誓言。可是Cass并没有真的担心过他们的安危——说真的，Jack是温彻斯特家的孩子，他是世界的新神。他当然会保护他的家人——如果他有时间的话。  
Castiel依然能听见祷告，可是他没有听见Dean的求助。或许他真的一心求死，万念俱灰。就好像Jack说的，Dean的灵魂在熄灭。这个念头使Cass心如刀绞。  
他不敢出现在Dean面前，就好像这辜负了他曾为之付出的一切。

当Dean驾驶着英帕拉在那条林路上飞驰的时候，Cass在他的副驾驶座上：当然，带着新的翅膀和隐形的状态。  
他看着猎人，伸展开翅膀。新生的荣光从他的羽翼上倾泻而出，突破人眼可见的空间，延展到窗外，覆盖了整个广阔的树林和山峦。一切都因为他荣光的滋养而伸展改变，他在悄无声息的时刻为Dean构造新的天堂。天堂的一切都在飞速建设，他们或许只过了旅途的三分之一，所有的工作都已经完成。就好像Jack说的那样，Cass不必把一切都投入到天堂之中，所有的力量会帮助天堂自然完成蜕变。所以Cass收敛了一边羽翼，小心地轻轻划过猎人的脸颊。  
那一瞬间，Dean蓦然回头看向副驾驶座。  
在齐柏林飞艇的歌声中，他森绿的眼睛凝望着那里，好像他能看透天使的荣光。  
或许他真的可以，Cass的荣光因为这目光而瑟瑟颤抖。他真的看见了，Dean的灵魂。不是Jack形容的那样残破，而是荒凉土地上的新生。翠绿和青金的纸条宛如火焰或者流水，抚慰了破碎不堪的裂痕——虽然完全修复大概还需要很久很久，但是至少一切都在变好。某种明亮的，宝蓝色的光焰在跃动，洒落的金色光点比流星雨还要斑驳——那确实是Castiel荣光的样子，包括可见光之外的光谱和每一个空间的波折，而Castiel确信这不是自己留下的东西。  
……不是你留下的，而是他保有的。  
他想着Jack的那句话，任由自己被疑惑淹没。  
Dean转回了目光，轻声说：“Cass，希望你也在这里。这次你可以坐副驾驶座。”他笑了起来，“不过还是有点空，我也真想看看Sam的bitchface.”他拍了拍方向盘，“快要傍晚了，有点迟了，Uh？不如这样，带我穿越光阴吧，baby，我们会在日落前见到他的。”  
黑色的车身如同暗影，她一直是部美丽的跑车，她是旧日的记忆，独一无二的代表；不过曾经，她终究只是一部人间的车，她也曾历经鲜血和死亡，却从未从上帝的轨道中脱身，亦逃不过被遗忘的下场。  
可是此刻她比光还要迅捷，她的引擎兴奋地轰鸣，那一刻她足以穿越光阴的洪流，甚至快过命运。  
她将让她爱的孩子们得以重聚。

当Dean接到Sam的时刻，Sam对他露出了坏笑。  
“你猜怎么着，Dean，我已经见过Jack了。”他目光看向Dean的身边，就好像他能看到Cass在那里，“我问了他很多事，他也告诉了我很多事。比如，他很乐意在地堡等我们，再比如，他向我保证Eileen会到那里，最后，他告诉我Cass也会完好无损地在那儿——well，你走了很久，所以地堡多了很多东西。我和Eileen希望送给你一个礼物，我想我也能找到那个的。”  
“Cass会在那里？”Dean问，他的表情如释重负，“还有Eileen，我猜她是那个人？”  
“哇哦，真奇怪，你都没有见到Cass吗？”Sam哈哈大笑，“伙计，我们从来没有问过你们之间发生了什么，但是有时候有些事是不言自明的。”  
“比如，我猜……你欠他一个回答？”

【九】  
Cass-Dean观察报告  
写在前面的话：  
我真不敢相信我的哥哥和Cass是两个笨蛋，他们本来应该更聪明一点才对。（我也是这么认为的，Jack在这里添加了一行小字。）  
说真的，Dean是有多傻才会觉得Cass不爱他？他把他的行为叫做暗恋？好吧，我相信这一点真不该感谢爸爸。（哇哦，真大胆啊，Sam！Eileen在这里注释）  
而Cass也是，他居然真的认为Dean的爱是可望不可得的东西？我真的很好奇那个时候，Cass是怎么“耍了Dean然后偷走柯特枪”的，不过我不需要细节，呃。（没关系，有很多人乐于想象，依然是Eileen的字迹）Cass根本没有意识到那盘磁带是一个爱情信物之类的东西吧？  
我真感谢你们，重新定义“双向暗恋”这个词。如果把感情也比作一次猎魔，那你们真的是世界上最糟糕（最有爱，Eileen强调）最让人无语的搭档。我就不当Jack的爸爸了，谢谢，我一直知道这一点。Jack算是我孩子的表兄：）（如果有机会，我会去见见他们，不过孩子总是不喜欢和父母住一起的，Jack补充）（别傻了Jack，我不想和那群小捣蛋鬼住一起，留点空间给我们这群老家伙吧，还有你——如果你想的话，Sam补充）（当然，我很怀念，J）（好了，你们要把这本报告变成聊天室了，男孩们！Eileen怒气冲冲的笔迹）  
好吧，好吧。Charlie似乎听说了风声，她兴奋疯了，所以我就不在这里折磨你们了，毕竟你们要享受更夸张的拷问。  
阅读这本书一定让Dean倍感尴尬，毕竟这是史上最长最狗血最言情的恋爱实录，堪比婚礼DVD（这个想法我们都很喜欢），当然了，如果Dean不尴尬的话，那还有什么趣味呢？  
Enjoy it, Guys！

序言·新版  
Love is friendship caught fire;  
爱是友情的火焰；  
It is quiet, mutual confidence,sharing and forgiving.  
它意味着安静、互相信任，彼此分享，以及彼此宽恕。  
It is loyalty through good and bad times.  
那是在或美好、或疯狂的时光中都坚守的忠诚。  
It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.  
它能够接受不完美和所有人类的弱点。  
Love is content with the present, hopes for the future,and does not brood over the past.  
爱是当下的存在，它对未来充满希望，亦不沉沦于过去的泥沼。  
It is the day-in and day-out chronicles of irritations, problems, compromises, small disappointments, big victories, and working toward common goals.  
它是日复一日的烦恼、问题、妥协，夹杂着失落和一些伟大的胜利，以及一起为共同的目标努力。  
If you have love in your life, it can make up for a great many things you lack.  
如果你的生命中有爱的存在，它能弥补一切的残缺；  
If you do not have it, no matter what else there is, it is not enough.  
如果你生命中没有爱的踪影，那你将永远无法得到安宁。

——By Laura Hendricks  
Love Is Friendship Caught Fire⑤

【完】

“我也爱你，以你一切的期望和方式。是你重新让我的灵魂闪耀生辉。”  
“吾爱。”

①：UST，未解决的X紧张。  
②：此处丁所念的诗来自于《指环王》中精灵对星辰之后的歌颂，此处丁以此来描绘卡的荣光。埃尔贝瑞丝是星辰之后，曼威的妻子和得力助手，帮他击败了曼威的兄弟米尔寇，故此下文中有把曼威比作米迦勒，埃尔贝瑞丝比作米迦勒之剑的说法。且埃尔贝瑞丝是代表光的维丽，她面庞闪烁伊露维塔的光辉。伊露维塔，可以理解为这一系列书中的“上帝”。奥力也是一位强大的维拉（维拉和维丽都类似于天使），瞒着伊露维塔创造了矮人，所以确实有点点叛逆的感觉（）  
查理用来称呼卡斯的那两个名称都是精灵语。昆雅语和辛达语分别为高等精灵语和通用精灵语，可以类比拉丁文和英文。下文中查理提到的人物：露西安，伊露维塔子女中最美的一位，本为精灵，后来为爱求取恩典成为人类，她的美貌前无古人，后无来者；暮星，即阿尔玟，露西安的后裔，半精灵，被认为有露西安的遗风，查理某一次出场的电脑桌面就是电影里的暮星（当时我直接双厨狂喜）；伊欧雯，人类，被称为白公主、洛汗之女、王女，持盾女士，是战斗力爆表，美丽又锋锐，苍白又坚强的人类女性。结合查理的角色扮演和性格，我确实认为指环王系列里她最喜欢的姐姐是伊欧雯。（这几位姐姐都是大美女！电影中暮星和阿尔玟有出场，谁看谁知道！！！我可以！！！）  
霍比特人，半身人，小种人。一位著名的霍比特人也叫Sam，迪恩曾引用过他的台词。  
换皮人，类似于spn里面能变成狗的那种生物，不过换皮人是一个种族，形态类似巨大的灰熊。此处丁哥是说Sammy太大只了啦，怨念！  
托尔金确实是虔诚的教徒，他的故事中有很多宗教隐喻。主要见于《精灵宝钻》系列。  
算是对联动的致敬。  
PS.如果有了解《精灵宝钻》的同好，我认为丁卡最契合的形象其实是图林和贝烈格，都是愤怒和绝望的人类+忠诚和执着的超凡脱俗者。连为爱而亡、痛失挚友后行尸走肉这些都合上了……  
③：元小说概念在1005有所提及。原剧里因为恰克把自己也写进了故事，故此也受到故事的制约（个人理解）  
④：简单概括，那是因为迪恩爱着卡斯，所以他的灵魂直接变成了近乎于卡斯荣光的形态。  
⑤：这首诗是我在某一篇洋妞的大四条同人中读到的，我非常喜欢，但是并没有找到翻译（。）所以自己渣翻了一下尽力贴合原剧AU的感觉，如果有大佬能修改指正真的感激不尽！！！


End file.
